1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clip-on eyewear, and more particularly relates to a simple auxiliary clip-on frame for converting conventional eyewear to sunglasses.
2. Background Information
Clip-on eyewear to convert conventional eyewear to sunglasses are very popular. They allow the user to avoid the need for two separate prescription lenses. They can also be used, but less frequently, to clip-on eyewear that might change the prescription of the lenses. However, the more common use would be to add tinted lenses to conventional eyewear.
A number of different designs are available for clip-on eyewear, The most popular is in the form of a frame having a tensioning bar spanning the bridge and a number of clips on each lens frame to clip the additional lens on conventional eyewear. Clips, provided at the top and bottom of each lens frame and in some cases an additional clip on the bottom interior of each frame near the opening for the nose rest, are provided to clip the additional sunglasses on a conventional frame. The tension or torsion bar, spanning the bridge, applies tension to hold the clips on the frame of the conventional lens. The additional torsion bar detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the lens, adds additional weight and generally changes the appearance of the wearer's conventional eyewear.
Another type of clip-on device has a hinged latch that fits over the bridge to latch the additional lenses on the frame. Generally these particular lenses are made of inexpensive plastic materials and have a "cheap" appearance that detracts from attractive conventional eyewear. It would be advantageous if a clip-on lens could be provided that was simple and easy to use, and didn't detract from the attractiveness of the wearer's conventional glasses.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide clip-on eyewear that easily and quickly clips on conventional glasses and has minimal impact on the appearance of the eyewear.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide clip-on eyewear that eliminates the need for any type of tensioning device to hold the clip-on eyewear on conventional glasses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide clip-on eyewear that clips on easily and quickly with only three unobtrusive clips.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clip-on eyewear that clips on conventional eyewear with two clips adjacent the block portion or temples of the frame and a single clip that fits beneath the bridge of the conventional eyewear.